This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
Light fixtures come in many shapes and sizes, with some being configured for new work installations while others are configured for old work installations. New work installations are not limited to as many constraints as old work installations, which must take into account the type of electrical fixture/enclosure or junction box existing behind a ceiling or wall panel material. With recessed ceiling lighting, sheet metal can-type light fixtures are typically used, while surface-mounted ceiling and wall lighting typically use metal or plastic junction boxes of a variety of sizes and depths. With the advent of light emitting diode (LED) lighting, there is a great need to not only provide new work LED light fixtures, but to also provide LED light fixtures that are suitable for old work applications, thereby enabling retrofit installations. One way of providing old work LED lighting is to configure an LED luminaire in such a manner as to utilize the volume of space available within an existing fixture (can-type fixture or junction box). However, such configurations typically result in unique designs for each type and size of fixture. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an LED lighting apparatus that overcomes these drawbacks.
Additionally, the combination of light sources and reflective surfaces, specifically concave or generally domed-shape surfaces, is known. One of the most well-known employments of such a system is in car headlights, wherein a light source, typically a halogen lamp, is operated to emit light that is then reflected by a domed-shaped reflector. However, such a system has not been used in a retrofit-type system as described above. Additionally, where the light source emits light at an intensity that is uncomfortable or potentially harmful for an observer to perceive directly, a diffusing optic has been used to reduce the perceived intensity of the light as well as to achieve a more uniform distribution of light from the system. Diffusing optics have an attending reduction in efficiency that is undesirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art of a luminaire that overcomes these drawbacks.